


in hot water

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Filthy, Hot Tub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae sneak out together to get in some hot tubbing and much needed alone time (pwpakafilthallfilthandfeelings)





	in hot water

“You’re going to turn into a prune,” Jongdae says, amused and fond. Baekhyun is chest deep, not bothering to move, only peering open one eye to look at him and shrug once. He’s clearly enjoying the quiet bubbling of the water around him in the otherwise silence of the night. 

“It’s nice,” Baekhyun says finally, slowly. The hot water pricks at Jongdae’s skin as he slides in, joining Baekhyun, and sloshing water around as he sinks down into the hot tub. It’s sunk into the ground, the rock work around it mimicking natural hot springs. 

“Too bad we can’t say longer,” Jongdae murmurs, a jet pulsing against his back and hitting his sore muscles just right. He overexerted himself surfing today; it was too much fun and he is reluctant to go back home and face the mountain of work ahead of him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem up for conversation, humming in agreement lazily. His arm reaches out, grabbing for Jongdae and he tugs him easily through the water, closer to his side until their thighs are brushing under the water. Jongdae grins, leaning into his side and opening his palm so that Baekhyun’s hand fits into his, right where it belongs. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Jongdae lulled and relaxed by Baekhyun’s thumb sliding over his skin. 

“Wanna make out?” Jongdae asks, hopeful that Baekhyun will be up for it. They’re out here alone, the stars faint dots in the night sky trying to peak through the light pollution. It isn’t like they had much opportunity to touch or kiss, not with cameras rolling all around them and Jongdae’s feeling the loss. 

“When don’t I?” Baekhyun responds before he pulls at Jongdae again and Jongdae lets himself be maneuvered until he is straddling Baekhyun’s lap. All because he doesn’t want to move. Lazy. Jongdae’s shirt clings to his back, the warm night air feeling almost chilly as it hits the wet fabric but Baekhyun’s body is solid under him and his palms warm as they slide up his back, curling around his neck as he brings Jongdae down for a kiss that is unusually soft. Their lips brushing gently, and Baekhyun sighs into it. 

“Nice,” Jongdae murmurs, balancing himself with his palms on Baekhyun’s shoulders and he’s reminded of how broad he is. Baekhyun’s lazy pace is comfortable, their lips pressing together over and over, the familiar tingle of pleasure when Baekhyun’s hands find his ass have Jongdae pressing forward, kissing harder and feeling the mood shift. 

It isn’t surprising, they’re both young and horny as fuck on the best of days. They’ve been on their best behavior for the past three days and it’s getting to them or maybe just Jongdae. Being around Baekhyun, getting to touch him or not being allowed to touch him, having Baekhyun teasingly brush past him and not be able to act on his impulse to shove him up against any available surface and suck face for a few hours before they fuck it out is getting to him. It makes arousal burn within him that much hotter, pouring all of the frustration and pent up energy into the kiss. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathes against Jongdae’s ear, voice thick and Jongdae knows Baekhyun’s signs, knows when he’s turned on and keyed up for more. He’s mapped out every inch of Baekhyun’s body with his hands and mouth. There’s no territory left uncharted. Jongdae licks a stripe up the side of his neck, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s hands squeeze his ass, trying to bring Jongdae even closer despite how they’re already pressed together and Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s dick twitch against his own. 

When they finally part, it is only for a few soft kisses, and then Jongdae is back, sucking off the splashes of water from Baekhyun’s neck and over his jaw. He can feel Baekhyun’s growing arousal, grinding down in answer and the water sloshes around them as they hold back moans, breathing harshly as they keep going back to kissing like there are magnets drawing them together over and over despite their weak attempts at separating. 

“I’m hot,” Baekhyun groans, cheeks flushed red. 

“Yeah, you are,” Jongdae says, going to kiss him again but Baekhyun snorts, amused. 

“The water is too hot, need out,” Baekhyun says, kissing Jongdae softly, once. Jongdae pouts, catching his breath as he slips off Baekhyun’s lap and sinks back down in the water up to his neck. Baekhyun sits on the edge, his thighs are red and wet shorts cling lewdly to his dick. Jongdae bites his lip. Fuck. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as Jongdae pushes himself forward through the water, resting between Baekhyun’s thighs and leaning his head on one of them. Jongdae presses a kiss there, enjoying the slight hitch of breath he gets and how Baekhyun widens his legs, encouraging Jongdae closer. 

“Can you be quiet for me?” Jongdae asks, fingers playing with the drawstring of Baekhyun’s shorts. 

“You’re serious?” Baekhyun says on a disbelieving exhale. It’s exhilarating, maybe a little nerve-racking. They’re out here in the middle of the night and Jongdae fully intends on sucking him off on the edge of the hot tub they all played in earlier. He shudders just thinking about it, licking his lips and pressing down on Baekhyun’s dick through his shorts. 

“Okay, that answers that,” Baekhyun squeaks out. “Fuck.” 

“Come on,” Jongdae urges, pulling his shorts out of the way, encouraging Baekhyun to lift his hips just enough so he can get them down and pull his cock out. Jongdae wraps his fingers around it, pumping his hands a few times and watching Baekhyun’s mouth part, his eyes focused on where the head of his dick slips in and out of Jongdae’s fist. 

“Anyone could see,” Baekhyun says. 

“Do you not want to?” Jongdae asks, hand pausing. He wants this but he isn’t going to push it if Baekhyun isn’t comfortable. 

“I want—just, fuck, this is so hot,” Baekhyun groans, and adds mostly to himself, “probably stupid and reckless.” Jongdae feels a rush of affection when Baekhyun’s hand cups his jaw, thumb pushing at his lip and Jongdae leans into it, licking at the pad of it. 

“Just come quick… and quietly,” Jongdae says, shrugging, ignoring how hard he already is at just the thought of doing this with Baekhyun. His hand starts pumping again. Jongdae doesn’t think he is going to last long at all either. 

Baekhyun hisses under his breath, hands grabbing at Jongdae shoulders when he licks at the tip of Baekhyun’s dick, fist sliding up and down the base still. It’s a good response, Jongdae licks again, flicking his eyes up and making sure that Baekhyun is watching before he slides the tip in his mouth, pursing his lips and sinking down his cock. 

God, he loves this, Baekhyun’s thick in his mouth, twitching on his tongue as he rubs the underside, sucking as he bobs his head up and down. He knows that Baekhyun likes it when he sings around him but if he does that…there’s no way Baekhyun’s staying quiet. 

He balances himself with his arms spread over Baekhyun’s thighs and fingers loosely curled around the base of his dick. Baekhyun’s sensitive and Jongdae can always pull the most desperate sounds out of him when he pulls back to suck at the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. He does, feeling triumphant when precum spurts over his tongue. 

He blows Baekhyun like that, closing his own eyes and losing himself in it, cheeks hollowing as he sucks and then pulls back to give himself a break, lavish the tip in attention and tease Baekhyun. It is so easy to rile him up and he lets Baekhyun’s dick slide over his lips, tapping at his cheek before he takes Baekhyun’s dick in his mouth again, glancing up and groaning when he sees Baekhyun’s head tilted back and mouth open in a silent moan. 

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, grabbing desperately at his own dick, palming himself as he sloppily sucks Baekhyun off. His control is slipping but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind, hips rocking up in small, feeble little thrusts as he breathes harshly and whines, clearly trying not to moan. He's leaning back on his elbows now, spread out for Jongdae to take and Jongdae doubles down on his efforts, twisting his hand and sucking, licking over the tip, deep-throating Baekhyun until he’s a shivering mess under him. 

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Baekhyun whispers, voice shaking and Jongdae pulls back just a little, lips still firm around Baekhyun’s dick as he comes, filling his mouth. All Jongdae can do to dutifully swallow until everything is gone. He sucks slightly, amused when Baekhyun fists his hands desperately in Jongdae’s top and pulls him up towards him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss that no doubt tastes like cum.

“So fucking hot,” Baekhyun mumbles, desperate. 

“Yeah, the water is,” Jongdae jokes, voice a weak rasp. 

“Gimme your dick,” Baekhyun says, ignoring Jongdae’s admittedly shitty joke. The edge of the hot tub cuts into Jongdae knee, uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care, not when Baekhyun’s hand is in his shorts and around his dick. 

“Ah,” Jongdae grunts, thrusting forward and burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck arms wrapping around him as he bucks and strains to get there, chasing release and feeling utterly overwhelmed at how Baekhyun can break him with just one hand job. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun encourages, lips pressed against the side of his head, his thumb pressing into the tip of his dick before he goes back to jerking him off rough and without any respite, just how Jongdae likes it when he gets this close. The sound echoes and Jongdae’s ears burn at the idea of being caught, clinging to Baekhyun like this with his dick out and Baekhyun’s pretty fingers wrapped around it. 

Maybe it’s that thought or Baekhyun’s whispered, “Come on, babe,” but Jongdae finds himself coming, back arching and a desperate gasp leaving him as he shakes apart in Baekhyun’s hold. 

“Shit,” Jongdae groans, kissing Baekhyun as he pumps, his hand working the last few drops of Jongdae’s orgasm from him. 

Baekhyun’s kiss is languid, sweeter and Jongdae’s heart is beating fast for a different reason, affection and love burning in his chest as Baekhyun tucks his dick back into his shorts. Jongdae climbs back into his lap uninvited but not unwelcome as they keep kissing. Baekhyun holds him close as they grin into, their kiss more teeth than lip, both giddy with the knowledge of what they’ve done and how grossly in love they are. 

Baekhyun shivering brings Jongdae back down to earth as they slowly stop kissing. Pity. Jongdae loves kissing Baekhyun, loves how tingly his lips get and how good it feels. 

“Dry clothes and more make outs?” Jongdae suggests.

“Yes, and hell yes,” Baekhyun answers, grinning before squeezing Jongdae’s ass and feigning shoving him back into the water. Jongdae glares, pinching his nipple before he climbs out of his lap and they race, bumping into each other as they go back inside, pulling each other closer for soft kisses and taking much longer than it should to get back to Baekhyun’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is a menace. Who in the FUCK thought it was a good idea to leave this in the show. It should have been censored. 
> 
> I have no idea how to include the gif from hell in this note, so go click this link and suffer.  
> [https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/1108902928167903232]()
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
